ABCs: U is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda smut


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

U is for undressing

–

She didn't want it to be like this the first time Brenda saw her body. Of course, she hadn't admitted it to herself that she actually wanted the blonde to see her until it was already happening. Now, with Brenda unbuttoning the first button on her navy blazer, Sharon realizes that she wants Brenda to see her, but she doesn't want it like this. She doesn't want to see the sadness in those brown eyes. She doesn't want to know there are tears forming in her eyes and that there are ones already falling from Brenda's. She doesn't want the day's events to be the reason that she's standing in the unfamiliar bathroom, allowing Brenda to slowly remove her blazer. She doesn't want Brenda to be taking her clothes off so she can get in the shower and wash off the blood from her body that belongs to the woman who was shot right in front of her. But that's why it's happening.

Brenda didn't want it to be like this the first time she saw her body. She, unlike Sharon, had thought of this happening many times. Brenda's been thinking about undressing Sharon so many times that she's sure she already knows what Sharon looks like under her clothes. But when she finally gets to the buttons of the shirt, popping one undone after the other, she can see her mind couldn't possibly imagine how remarkable her body is. Brenda doesn't know if Sharon's aware of the way her fingers are trembling as she undoes the last two buttons, but Brenda's very aware of it. She pushes the shirt off her body and she can feel her heart race as she tries not to stare at the breasts behind the simple cream bra. A warm tear falls down her cheek and she blinks quickly as she slides her hands down Sharon's sides, purposely letting her fingertips brush the skin delicately so goosebumps appear. She sucks in a deep breath of air as she looks up at Sharon, who isn't even protesting this anymore.

Sharon doesn't look away, but she also doesn't say anything. There's nothing she can say. She doesn't want to talk about what happened. Brenda was there and saw it all already, so she doesn't feel the need to speak about it. She's never let someone take care of her when she needed it. This is a first for her. Brenda wouldn't take no for an answer, and when Sharon wouldn't tell Brenda where she lived, she decided she'd just take her home with her. Sharon's both angry and thankful for this. The anger isn't for the blonde, though. She's angry for letting the blonde see her vulnerability, but she's thankful that the blonde is there for her. She needs this more than she's willing to admit to herself.

Sharon stops Brenda as her hands move to her hips, sliding to the front, going to the button on her pants. Brenda looks up at her with questioning eyes and Sharon only licks her lips. Brenda tilts her head with a silent question and Sharon nods as if she understands perfectly. Brenda slides her hands back up Sharon's torso painfully slow. Sharon's eyes fall shut and Brenda closes the space between them and their lips rest against each other. They don't kiss or move their lips. It's a simple touch as they allow the tears to subside. Sharon keeps her hands awkwardly at her sides, not touching Brenda or herself. Brenda's are on Sharon's shoulders, her nails slightly pushing into the bare skin. It's not until Brenda feels Sharon's lips slowly brush her bottom lip that she actually squeezes the woman's shoulders.

It's a delicate touch, her lips to hers. It's only the slightest of brushes, but it's not as simple as Sharon might have meant for it to be. Brenda can feel the heat radiating from her body from the inside. There's a warmth spreading across every inch of her body and it's a response to the way Sharon's lips felt against her own. As Brenda squeezes Sharon's shoulders, she slowly sucks Sharon's lip into her mouth, but with more intent. Sharon makes a small sound in the back of her throat and Brenda's never heard anyone make it before. She wants to hear it again and sucks the woman's lip back into her mouth, but this time a little harder. That sound is made again and Brenda moans in response, sucking her lip harder. Sharon's hands finally come to Brenda's body, moving up her back slowly. Brenda whimpers and opens her mouth against Sharon's, their lips parting.

Brenda's tongue slowly swipes Sharon's lip, tracing the curve of it. When Sharon makes a humming sound, Brenda's tongue slips into the moist heat of Sharon's mouth. Sharon's tongue and Brenda's tongue immediately find each other. They push softly and caress lightly. Their kiss becomes needy quickly, but it's still passionate. It's rushed and then they get their control back and slow it down. Sharon's hands slide down Brenda's back, stopping at the small of it. Brenda pulls back slightly from the kiss and both of their eyes open for only a few seconds. Brenda sucks Sharon's bottom lip into her mouth and then lets her teeth run against it as she pulls away, biting it. Sharon lets out a rather loud moan, one that she was unable to hold in. It rings loud into the small bathroom, but she's sure that's what Brenda wanted. Her hands slide down the slope of the blonde's ass, pulling her against her and squeezing.

Brenda moans appreciatively when she feels their hips against each other. Their kiss grows more frantic and their moans more frequent. Their tongues slide against each other, touching, caressing, massaging. They have a needy desperation about the way they kiss. Sharon's hands are possessive and she holds every part of Brenda's body to her as she lets her hands touch her. Brenda's tongue is demanding and she lets it lead Sharon in a dance that is becoming more and more enjoyable to them both. They drive each other insane as they erase the memories of the way their day was spent. Sharon's mind is being cleared and clouded at the same time. She's no longer thinking of what happened earlier, but she's getting drunk on Brenda's kiss and that's almost just as bad. Brenda moves back some as Sharon starts moaning into her mouth. Brenda's hand slips down Sharon's stomach and starts to slide into Sharon's pants, which makes Sharon moan and pull back.

Brenda licks her lips as she opens her eyes and pulls her hand back. She's moving quickly, but she's almost certain that Sharon wants this as badly as she does. Brenda lets her eyes move along Sharon's body, down to her breasts that are covered by the cream bra. Brenda notices the small smudge of blood on Sharon's clavicle and then realizes that if they're going to do this, then they're going to have to actually shower first. Brenda smiles at Sharon and the older woman tries to return the smile, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Brenda doesn't really mind, though. Brenda understands. As she passes Sharon, walking around her, she lets her hand brush the delicate skin of Sharon's body. She turns the water on in the shower and then closes the door back, turning around to face the back of Sharon's body. She lets her eyes caress the curves and lines of Sharon's back, hoping her hands get to caress those parts of her body again.

Sharon turns around and Brenda licks her lips as Sharon gives her a look of uncertainty, vulnerability, and lust. Oddly enough, it's the first two that Brenda finds sexiest. Sharon closes the space between them, taking small steps against the cool floor. Brenda keeps her eyes on Sharon and they silently communicate. Brenda reaches her hands for the button of her own blazer, but Sharon stops her and puts her hand over Brenda's. Brenda bites her lip and Sharon takes Brenda's hand and puts it down to her side. Sharon slowly unbuttons the first square button and Brenda immediately lets out a sigh. Brenda looks down at the hands that are moving to the second button and she realizes that there are six buttons separating her body from the hands she wants to feel. Sharon slowly pops the second button from its hole and Brenda feels her heart rate climbing because she can barely contain the urge to rip the offending garment off so she can feel the other woman. The third button comes next and then the fourth. A deep sigh and the next one. Brenda doesn't even realize the last one coming undone because immediately Sharon's cold hands are under her thin camisole, against her stomach.

Brenda breathes deeply through her nose and shrugs off the blazer as Sharon lifts the shirt off her. There's still no words as Sharon starts pushing them backwards towards the shower. Brenda reaches forward and unbuttons the button on Sharon's pants with shaky hands. Each click of the zipper seems to send jolts to her throbbing core. Sharon lets the pants fall to the floor, stepping out of them. Brenda turns around and Sharon unzips the zipper of Brenda's skirt just as slowly. The two women both make noises to show their approval of how things are going. It doesn't take long for the two of them to end up completely naked and in the small shower.

Brenda and Sharon stand under the spray as they let the water fall over them. It's hot, which Sharon's thankful for. The water beats down on their skin, washing away the day. They spend time just letting the water wash everything off of them. Brenda reaches for the apple blossom shampoo that she loves so much and squirts some in her hand, not even asking Sharon if it's okay before she starts to lather it in the older woman's hair. But she knows it's okay. She's taking care of Sharon. It started with Brenda getting her away from the crime scene, which led to the few tasks that Sharon insisted she do because she was a witness, then it went on with Brenda demanding they leave because Sharon really had had enough. Then, even though Sharon tried to protest, it continued with a ride, which led them to Brenda's house. Undressing her might have been about a little more than taking care of her, but Sharon obviously didn't mind. All of this is for Sharon and she lets Sharon know it without speaking a word to her.

When Sharon's hair is washed, all of the blood down the drain, and an invisible weight lifted from her shoulders, only then does Brenda pull her to her for a gentle, lingering kiss. They kiss slowly and softly as the water beats down on them, sliding down the curves of their bodies. Soft moans soon fill the hot air and Brenda gently pushes Sharon against the shower door. Sharon's neck then becomes the place where Brenda's lips choose to play. Brenda lets her wide lips glide across her wet skin. She sucks and kisses, scrapes her teeth and lets her tongue tease places she's discovering to be sensitive. Sharon's breathing heavily as the blonde lets her tongue trace her collarbone. She licks downwards until her tongue reaches the hollow of Sharon's neck. Sharon moans and Brenda sucks, her teeth slightly scraping.

Sharon runs her fingers through the blonde's wet hair as she starts to move her kisses further down. Sharon keeps her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. The heat of the water is nothing compared to the internal heat she feels spreading through her body, moving to her core. She can feel the throbbing between her legs intensify as Brenda's mouth moves down to her breasts. She tilts her head back and a moan echoes in the shower as the blonde sucks on a spot on the side of her breast. Sharon can feel the hot water running down her side, sliding down her and falling to her feet. As the water beats down on her, Brenda's hands caress her skin. Her fingertips brush against her, tracing her, teasing her. Sharon's trembling slightly as she allows the ache in her body to grow.

Brenda breathes against Sharon as she slowly opens her eyes to look at Sharon. Her skin is flushed and wet. She's beautiful, more beautiful than Brenda could have ever known. Her hair is soaked and sticking to her skin, her lips are parted and her cheeks are dark. Brenda places kisses to Sharon's mouth and Sharon opens her mouth to her instantly. Sharon pushes them back until they are against the wall, and then Brenda turns them around so it's Sharon against it. They kiss each other as Brenda takes Sharon's hands into her own, pinning them to the wall. Sharon pushes her body forward as Brenda pushes back. Their tongues fight for control in their mouths as they kiss feverishly. Brenda groans into the older woman's mouth when Sharon's tongue snakes over the roof of her mouth. Sharon moans when Brenda's tongue does the same to her. Soon they find themselves panting against each other as their foreheads touch.

"I wanna do this in a bed," whispers the blonde after a few moments of catching her breath. Sharon opens her eyes and licks her lips. "Is that okay with you?" Sharon only nods, but it's enough for Brenda. Brenda leans forward and brushes her lips one last time and then they go about actually showering.

When the two of them are showered and dried, Brenda leaves Sharon in her bedroom as she brings the woman's clothes to the washer. She puts them on and then gets a bottle of wine and two glasses. She pads back to the bedroom on her bare feet. Sharon's standing at the window in the t-shirt that Brenda gave her to put on. She's braiding her hair as she looks out into the darkness. Brenda watches her for a second and then puts the glasses down on the nightstand. Sharon turns to look at her and for a second she actually smiles. Brenda gives her a dimpling smile and then turns to the wine, pouring them both a glass of the red wine. She brings the glasses over to the window and then sits down on the cushioned bench. She holds one glass up to Sharon and the older woman takes it.

"Thank you," Sharon says softly as she brings the glass to her lips. The smoky flavor of the wine is delicious and she savors it before slowly swallowing. She rests one knee up on the bench and leans against the wall as she looks down at Brenda. Brenda's looking back at her as she sips the Merlot from the long-stemmed glass.

Brenda cradles her glass in her hand as she uses the other to reach out and slowly run a finger against the exposed skin of Sharon's thigh. Brenda watches Sharon lick her lips and then looks down to see the goosebumps rising on the older woman's skin. Brenda slides her hand up Sharon's thigh, disappearing under the shirt as she moves towards her hip. Brenda bites into her lip as she looks into Sharon's eyes, fascinated by the way those green eyes shine. Sharon's lips part slightly and she pushes her body forward, silently asking Brenda to continue touching her. Brenda does just that, letting her hand move up Sharon's stomach until it rests under her breast. She can feel Sharon's heart under her fingers as she moves to the space between her breasts and it's pace is quickening.

Sharon drinks the rest of her wine and then puts the glass down by the window. "Let's get in the bed," Sharon whispers.

Brenda smiles as she brings her hand away and then stands. She takes Sharon's hand in her free one and they go to the bed. Brenda drinks her wine and then puts her glass down. She lowers Sharon onto the bed and she sits on the edge. Sharon looks up at Brenda and then brings her hands to the back of Brenda's thighs. She slides her hands up at a painfully slow rate, not stopping until her fingers pass her bare ass, staying on her lower back. Brenda intakes a sharp breath and Sharon pulls her closer to her. Together they remove Brenda's shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Sharon moves forward and places warm, soft kisses on her stomach. Brenda's skin smells fresh and sweet as Sharon's lips glide against it. Sharon can feel the blonde's abdominal muscles quivering as she slowly licks her way to her navel.

Brenda's head falls back as Sharon's warm tongue dips into the small hole, swirling and teasing. "Mmm," she moans from her throat. Her hands move to Sharon's head and she pulls her closer. Sharon hums against her and then sucks over her navel, sending a hot rush to her core. Sharon's hands move to her breasts, slowly cupping them. Brenda licks her upper lip slowly as a moan escapes her.

Sharon kneads the firm breasts in her hands as she kisses and sucks on Brenda's sensitive stomach. Brenda squirms and moans and Sharon can feel her own body reacting to it. She moans against the tight stomach that her lips are exploring and teases the stiff peaks on Brenda's breasts. She looks up and Brenda meets her eyes. There's a lustful look in those brown eyes; Sharon thinks she can get lost in that look and she wouldn't even mind. She lifts her head and the faintest smirk appears as she pulls her down to her lap. Brenda comes with ease as she straddles her. Brenda tries to lean forward and kiss her, but Sharon's mouth has other places it wants to be. Sharon brings her hot mouth to Brenda's breast, slowly placing a kiss over her nipple before she sucks it into the heat of her mouth.

Brenda lets out a rushed breath as she tries not to thrust her chest forward. "Sweet Mary," she breathes under her breath when she feels Sharon suck the pebble expertly. Her eyes roll back when Sharon swirls her tongue around it and then brings the nipple back into her mouth before pulling back out again. Brenda grips onto Sharon tightly and starts to slowly rock, unable to control the urge of wanting to feel more of Sharon against her. Sharon's mouth moves to her other breast. Her wet tongue dances over the heated skin, her warm lips wrap around a nipple, and her mouth assaults the woman's senses. "Ahhhh," sighs Brenda as she arches forward.

Sharon moans and lets her teeth slowly scrape against the hard pebble before pulling back. She looks up at Brenda and the blonde smiles as she leans her head down for a kiss. Sharon lets Brenda's tongue into her mouth as she slowly lies back, bringing Brenda's body with her. Sharon rolls them over so she's on top and the blonde wraps her legs around Sharon. Sharon's nipples rub against the fabric of the t-shirt she's wearing and underneath she can feel Brenda's breasts pushing against her own. Brenda bites Sharon's bottom lip, causing her to hiss and then she soothes it with her tongue, eliciting a purring sound from the older woman.

Brenda slides her hands down Sharon's back, pulling at the t-shirt until she can feel the smooth skin of Sharon's back. "Let me take this off of you," she husks and releases her from the hold her legs had on her. Sharon sits up, her legs on either side of Brenda's torso. Brenda bites her lip as she slides the t-shirt up and then pulls it over Sharon's head, letting it fall on the bed. "So beautiful," she whispers under her breath.

Sharon smiles and caresses Brenda's face with her hand. "So are you," she tells her sweetly. Brenda's eyes twinkle as she holds herself up on her elbows, propped up. Sharon licks her lips and tucks damp blonde hair behind the woman's ear.

"I've wanted this for so long," Brenda admits sheepishly as Sharon continues to tenderly stroke her hair and her face.

Sharon licks her lips. "To sleep with me?" asks Sharon as she looks into the brown eyes she's drowning in.

"Well, that too," Brenda says with a wide smile. Brenda looks away quickly and then back at the other woman. "I've wanted to see the side of you that you hold back," she tells her honestly. "I've wanted to undress you – remove Captain Raydor and see Sharon."

Sharon smiles and leans down and presses her lips to Brenda's softly. She sighs and then pulls back from the kiss. "Well, here I am," she breathes.

"Here you are," Brenda breathes back. The two of them stare into each other's eyes for a long moment where words are not needed. Sharon's fingers are still running through Brenda's hair as they look at each other. Brenda lets out an appreciative purr and tilts her head into Sharon's hand.

Brenda breathes out her nose as she licks her lips. "So what are you going to do with me now that you have what you want?" whispers Sharon, slowly.

"Never let go," Brenda says as if she's joking.

Sharon stares at her with widened eyes. The tone the blonde used was joking definitely, but the look in her eyes says there's truth in what she said. "Let's start with tonight," she finally says. She leans down and kisses Brenda's lips.

Brenda kisses her back and then pulls away. "Then, after tonight...?"

Sharon doesn't say anything as she gets off of Brenda's body. Brenda sits up, unsure of what Sharon's doing. Sharon pushes her back down and there's a look in her eyes that tells Brenda that she's deep in thought. Sharon gets up and gets the bottle of wine and pours some into Brenda's glass. She drinks it and then looks at Brenda. Brenda's questioning eyes pull her in and Sharon's back on the bed within seconds.

"After tonight," she starts slowly, "I'm sure there will be other nights," she says with a smile. There's something about the way she's feeling at the moment that lets her know there's no way this will only be one night. "But, I'd like to first worry about tonight."

Brenda nods as Sharon props herself up on the pillows and looks at her. "I can do that," she tells her as she gets up and gets on her knees. She opens Sharon's legs slowly and she notices how wet and ready Sharon is for her. "Mmmm," she hums as a response to what she sees.

Sharon sucks in a mouthful of air as Brenda's eyes rake over her. She lets it out slowly and then Brenda meets her eyes. The younger woman has a look of pure hunger in her eyes and Sharon knows she's what she plans on devouring. Brenda slides her hands up her thighs, resting them at her hips before pulling her forward a little. Sharon scoots down and Brenda spreads her legs wider, opening her. Sharon's never been too private with her body, but the way Brenda's looking at her now is making her squirm.

Brenda wants to do this right. Brenda wants to do everything right, honestly. She's never had sex with a woman and she doesn't want to mess this up. She bites the inside of her cheek as she lowers herself on the bed between Sharon's opened legs. She goes with instinct first, blowing her breath against Sharon's wet center. That earns her a soft sighing moan from Sharon and Brenda mentally congratulates herself for at least getting that right. She reads Sharon's eyes and body as she moves her head closer to Sharon. The spicy aroma of Sharon's arousal feels Brenda's nose and the blonde moans to herself. Sharon's eyes are getting darker and her breath is coming quicker as she waits. Brenda slowly, very slowly, lets her tongue lick up Sharon's wet center, tasting her liquid arousal on her tongue.

Sharon moans and bites her lower lip. "Mmm," Brenda hums, licking again, this time faster. "You taste delicious," she purrs as her tongue comes out again, licking from bottom to top.

Sharon feels her body heating and her thighs quivering already. Brenda slowly licks her folds and then slides her wide tongue up her slit, pushing against the nub at the top. Sharon arches and grips the sheets tighter. Brenda smirks, proud of herself for eliciting the high-pitched moan the auburn-haired woman made. Brenda's tongue is slow and teasing as it barely brushes over her clit on every upstroke of the flat of her tongue. Sharon squirms and writhes as she pushes her hips towards the blonde's face, trying to get her to give her more. She runs her fingers through the blonde curls on Brenda's head and every time the blonde's tongue touches her clit – which is never going to be enough times, she thinks – she wraps her hair around her fingers and pulls it a little.

Sharon swallows loudly and then gasps when Brenda's tongue finally pushes on her clit a little harder. "Ooh," she purrs and Brenda looks up at her, twinkling brown eyes meeting heavy-lidded green.

"Am I doin' alright?" she asks as her tongue slips between Sharon's folds again, only teasing the entrance.

Sharon's eyes close and her back arches when the blonde's tongue circles her clit slowly. "God," she breathes. "More than alright," she tells Brenda in a rushed breath. "So good," she purrs.

Brenda can't hold back the smile. She's never had anyone go down on her before, so this is a type of accomplishment that is sort of a big deal to her. She's going purely on instinct and succeeding. She wraps her lips around Sharon's clit, slowly sucking the nub into her mouth and Sharon lets out a sharp cry and pulls her head to her quickly, her leg wrapping around her, her foot of the other leg on her shoulder as it bends. Brenda mentally puts a check mark next to that on her invisible mental list. She sucks and rolls her lips around it. Sharon's wetness is on her clit and Brenda sucks it off, moaning to herself, which she learns makes Sharon let out loud gasps.

Sharon reaches behind her with her free hand and holds on to the top of the headboard. Brenda's warm mouth feels good around her clit. She sucks and licks, sucks and licks, sucks and licks until Sharon's sure the blonde is a pro at this and knows exactly how to send her over the edge. Sharon rocks shamelessly and rolls her hips. Brenda's mouth is devouring her in the best of ways and Sharon's enjoying every second of it. The blonde moans against her clit and lets her teeth lightly scrape over it and Sharon never knew that could feel good, but it's what makes her let out a sharp screaming sound – and Sharon never really considered herself to be a screamer. Sure, she's a very vocal woman in the bedroom – aren't they all? – but she's not a screamer; apparently she's just never had a lover that could get her to scream. Of course it had to be overachieving Brenda to do it.

"Fuck," she groans as the heel of her foot pushes down on Brenda's shoulder. Brenda moans against her again and sucks slowly, but it's not enough. "Please," she begs in a cry as she grips both the blonde's head and the headboard with a tighter grip. "Give me more," she demands in a moan.

Brenda looks up at Sharon and then moves her mouth down to her entrance. She blows her breath against her center again and then lets her tongue circle her opening. Sharon looks at her with pleading green eyes and Brenda's never seen the look before, so she has to give in to whatever this woman wants – besides, this is all about taking care of Sharon's needs and making her feel good. If the sounds Sharon's making are any indication, then Brenda's doing a remarkable job at that. She slowly dips her tongue inside Sharon's core. Sharon's walls are silky smooth and wet, a texture she's unfamiliar with. She slowly licks Sharon's core, tasting the thick, creamy signs of how good she's making the other woman feel. She gathers what she can on her tongue and then brings her tongue back into her mouth.

"God," Brenda moans under her breath. If she could only do one thing for the rest of her life, then it would be this. She brings her tongue back to the place it's needed and she licks and licks, penetrating her and gathering her warm arousal on her tongue. Every time she tastes it she moans and goes back in for more.

Sharon's head is spinning. Brenda's tongue is teasing her more than she's ever had someone tease her before. She starts and then stops, pushing her so close and then bringing her back. Sharon's breathless as she thrusts her hips and tries to ride the same wave as Brenda. But she can't, because her body is demanding much more than what Brenda's offering. She rocks harder and faster, forcing Brenda to give her more. She releases the headboard and goes to her own breast instead. She uses her thumb and index finger to roll her nipple, hard and tight. Brenda's tongue thrusts in and out of her and Brenda's going to make her both implode and explode at the same time.

Sharon's head falls back and her eyes roll back as well. "Suck on my clit," she whispers as a moan forms in her throat.

Brenda doesn't miss a beat and her mouth is on the pulsating nub. She sucks on it like Sharon wants and she looks up to see Sharon. Sharon's rolling her nipple hardly and that has got to be the sexiest thing she's ever seen someone else do during sex. Brenda moans against Sharon's clit and sucks it between her lips. Her tongue flicks against the tip as she holds it between her lips. She flicks it quickly, powered on by the tight grip on her head and the loud moans spilling from Sharon's opened mouth.

"Ooooohhhh," she moans loudly. "God, that feels – Mmmmm – so good." Sharon's eyes squeeze tightly as she rocks back and forth and rolls up to Brenda's mouth. "You can use your teeth again."

Brenda lifts her head for a moment and then goes back to devouring the woman. She sucks and gently scrapes her teeth. The woman below her mouth quivers and Brenda works her lips and tongue with more intent. "Mmmm," she moans against her.

Sharon can barely control herself as she rocks and rolls against Brenda. She's riding Brenda's face and she can't even feel bad about it. Her heart is racing in her chest and her body is getting a little sweaty as she tries to keep up with Brenda. "Mmmmm. Right there," she moans. "Yes," she hisses when Brenda starts sucking faster. Her eyes squeeze tightly and she moans from deep in her throat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she chants. "Fucking fuck. Don't stop," she pleads as she arches back.

Brenda sucks the pulsating clit and watches as Sharon's nails start to scratch her own stomach. Brenda takes her free hand, slides it up the side of Sharon's body, and then her nails scratch down the same path. Sharon hisses and Brenda does it again, this time harder, knowing that Sharon likes it. She sucks faster, ignoring the slight pain in her mouth.

Sharon doesn't know how Brenda knew just what to do, but she's beyond being thankful. The pain of having Brenda's nails against her skin mixed with the pleasure of her mouth is heavenly. She shrieks and rocks faster in time to Brenda's mouth. Brenda moves down to her entrance and starts licking and thrusting her tongue in again. Sharon cries out in sheer pleasure and brings her hand down to her clit. She looks at Brenda as she does it and she can feel Brenda stop for a second, but she goes on. Sharon's never touched herself during sex – well, not like this, but she can see that Brenda likes it from the way she looks at her. She closes her eyes and rolls her clit in no particular direction as Brenda scratches her side and penetrates her core.

Sharon's moans are getting louder and louder and Brenda's enjoying herself so much. She moves back slightly and Sharon whimpers as her eyes quickly open, clearly not wanting her to stop. Brenda smiles and sits up, getting on her knees. She puts her hand over Sharon's and Sharon stops her hand. "No, don't stop," she tells her and pushes on Sharon's hand. Sharon continues rolling against her clit and Brenda leans down and licks up Sharon's body as she helps her touch herself. She licks and sucks her way to the older woman's ear. She moans against it and Sharon moans in return and they both work their hands harder and faster. "I've thought of doing this before," she informs her in a very sultry voice.

"What?" she asks, a little confused.

"Sharin' this with you," she tells her and then sucks her ear into her mouth. "Touchin' you while you touch yourself," she goes on, another suck to her ear, which earns her a needy moan. "I think it's sexy how you touch yourself," she whispers. She's imagined it many times, but it's sexier in reality. "So fuckin' sexy," she purrs, each word coming after a bite to her ear.

Sharon lets out a cry. "I'm gonna come soon," she whispers hoarsely.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she prompts as she licks her ear.

Sharon can barely breathe, but Brenda's asking her to think. She doesn't really care, honestly. She's so close that Brenda could just sit back and watch and it would be the same thing. And, suddenly that's all she wants. "Watch me," she tells her.

"Mmm," Brenda moans before she can hold back the moan. "Okay," she says as she moves back. Sharon gives her a quick look and then closes her eyes.

Brenda licks her lips as she sits down on the bed. Her eyes move from the parted lips down to the woman's heaving chest. She goes down her stomach, which is also rising and falling quickly. Her eyes slowly move to Sharon's hand as it rolls the enlarged clit. She rolls it and twists it as she quivers and raises towards her hand. Brenda's never watched someone touch themselves before. She's not even sure she would enjoy this if this was anyone else lying here instead. There's something incredibly sexy about Sharon doing this. It's Captain Raydor disappearing completely and Sharon taking over fully. Brenda's watching the transformation and it's arousing. She's watching Sharon let go completely and it's making her mouth water. Sharon's hips jerk once and then again. There's a sharp intake of breath and Brenda looks at Sharon's face as it contorts. She looks back down and as Sharon comes, her eyes are locked on the thick creaminess that slowly falls from Sharon's entrance. Unable to control herself, she leans forward and sucks it up into her mouth, her tongue slipping inside her.

Sharon moans and moves her hand away, just letting Brenda continue as her orgasm slowly subsides. She opens her eyes slowly and then Brenda looks up at her and then smiles one of those dimpling smiles. She crawls up to Sharon's mouth and presses her lips to it. She kisses her bottom lip and then her upper and then kisses her mouth fully. Sharon hums and slowly kisses her back. Brenda hums as well and then pulls back with an audible pop. She suddenly remembers the clothes she put in the washer and sighs because she knows they've already finished and she really should put them in the dryer. She sits up and then gets off the bed.

"I'll be right back," she answers to the questioning eyes. "I need to go put the clothes in the dryer." Sharon nods and watches the naked form disappear. Brenda rushes down to the washer and dryer. She switches machines and then rushes back up to the bedroom. Sharon's rolled over to her back and Brenda smiles as she gets on the bed, straddling the back of one of her thighs. "How was that?" she asks as she leans down and peppers her back with warm kisses.

Sharon purrs and opens her eyes. "Perfect," she breathes. Brenda smiles and sucks on the space between Sharon's shoulder blades. Sharon's eyes roll back into her head. Sharon's sure this woman's going to discover all her secret pleasure spots before the night is even over. "If you don't stop that, you're going to start me up all over again," warns Sharon.

"Maybe that's what I wanted," Brenda whispers, her breath falling on the wet skin.

"It's your turn," she tells her.

Brenda smiles as she lets her tongue lick up Sharon's back and then her neck. "I'm not keepin' track," she tells her as she kisses behind her ear – another ultra sensitive spot. "Besides," she purrs, "this is hardly the last night we'll be spendin' together," she says.

"Mhm," she hums, but it's more of a response to the way Brenda's teeth scrape over her neck.

"I meant what I said 'bout never lettin' go," she whispers.

Sharon smiles because Brenda's whispering sweetly in her ear and it's the cutest thing ever. "I know," she says.

"Never," she whispers and then moves her mouth to Sharon's. "Ever," she says and then kisses Sharon's lips.

Sharon's heart is beating rapidly in her chest. "Good," she responds. "'Cause I hadn't actually planned on going anywhere."

Brenda smiles herself this time. "Oh, I know," she says. "I always know," she says before sealing their half-spoken deal with a wet, sloppy, needy kiss.

The End.

Five more letters. I can not wait until I'm finished. And these last letters have got to be the hardest. Ugh. Hope y'all liked this one. Sorry it's late and thanks for reading :)


End file.
